User talk:Mildlyridiculous
A Corrupxion of judgement For you to have a part in Corrupxion, then you must give me a description of yourself. NAO. :LAZZY TEH GHOST LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :... ---Ghost GL101. Merp. Me be ally? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) M'kay, will add. 20:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I be counted it too? 20:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup. 20:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Can D7 Co. be an ally to?- D7015 21:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA MISSING SOMETHING? MISSING YOUR MOM. The Deathgen thing can't affect me. I'M SURE THAT THIS NICE LITTLE "COMPOUND", AS THE SERRANGIO PUT IT, WILL BE A NICE ADDITION TO MY NEXT VICTIM. ALSO, MISSING SOMETHING ELSE? OR RATHER, SOMEONE? :Oh gog. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK, now I'm just confused. 22:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) SPG SPG means spelling, punctuation, and grammar. I've seen that acronym many times in the edit summaries on the Dan-Ball wiki and actually found out what it all meant on Yonder's page. Now I pretty much use it whenever I make any sort of minor edit. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 03:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LET'S SEE IF ICY COMES AND SAVES HIM! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Very funny. Ther security system is much too superior for you, you little douchebag. 19:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE ANNOYINGLY LOUD, DR. SAND. DO YOU HAVE THE CAPS LOCK KEY ON LIKE I DO, OR DO YOU JUST PUT THE SHIFT KEY UNDER A VERY LARGE ROCK?LazroTalk 00:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :He's not just annoyingly loud, he's annoyingly retarded. HE IS ON MY ENEMY LIST OFFICIALLY! 01:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :oh really then. joes left the building on his own will. :Joes is in my base, ALIVE. I don't usually swear, but you are one f/cked up idiot. 19:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::do you see that giant hole in your roof? YOU WILL SOON. ::You can't break my security system. How hard is it for you to understand that? 21:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::deathgen can be very explosive when tinkered with. WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? ...gamelover, do you have kids? no of course you do not, you are a kid. i had a daughter. i got her a pet koala. AND THEN SHE DIED. SHE WAS MURDERED AT THE BEACH WHEN HER LUNGS GOT FULL OF SAND. they wouldn't investigate. BUT IT WAS MURDER. and now all i have is kole. BUT YOU KILLED HIM. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WIKI. but you are just kids with pets. just like mercedes. the least i can do is let you have a peaceful death. A SWIFT ONE. so i let you die petrified. with your friends and pets. WHAT MORE DO YOU ASK? :::Go AAAA yourself. 18:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::GOOD SIR. WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE IN A DEATH WORSE THEN YOUR DAUGHTER AND KOLE? WOULD YOU LIKE FOR PEOPLE TO FIND YOU IMPALED ON A POLE SHOVED UP YOUR EEE WITH YOUR DDDD CHOPPED OFF AND SHOVED IN YOUR MOUTH?! IF NOT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU FREE ALL THE PETS YOU HAVE PETRIFIED SO FAR. IF YOU FAIL TO, YOU WILL. I ASSURE YOU. I WILL FIND YOU. AND I WILL KILL YOU. ITS A FFFF SHAME YOUR DAUGHTER DIED. KOLE DIED BECAUSE HE WAS BEING USED BY THE SECOND DARK MATTER EMPEROR KUIPTER. :::...Wait a second... I think I might know who killed your daughter.... Yes, it makes sense....!! Kuipter killed your daughter in order to cause Kole and you to go insane. Kuipter apparently is using you as his "Back up" havoc reaker. So in essence, you are being used as a pawn by the man who murdered your daughter. How do you like that? DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::n-no.... it can't be... it...was a misunderstanding... no... no....i... won't believe it... w..wait...what the....what are you...people?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! GAAAAA- :::We are the residents of the Fan-Ball Wiki. Moo. 20:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :::....But we didn't do that. What happened to him? (PLOT) DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeface Remove that awfulface from my talk page, or I will... Hmm, what will I do... Tell you to use this code: |User talk:Caagr98|| }} 10:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Make me. It's my siggy and I LIKE IT. 22:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) MOO! Herro? You got the Thunder Seed. A while back, actually. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh? :THUNDRAH SEED From the seed center. You requested it and I gave it late and you never responded. So thar. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Wat.... ....I think the coast is clear; you may claim it upon leaving a comment in the Breeding Center. 04:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) BIo Chamber Can you create this pet? D7015 TalkFactory- 00:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I would if it made sense. First of all, Hydras aren't underwater species, and the blue is only used for underwater species. The AT doesn't make sense, sword AT is fixed to 1-100? Poison weaknesses are Time +Percentage too. AND OMGWTFBBQ why does everyone call my Biocreation Chamber wrong? Sorriez. I am in a bad mood. Fix these and I'll be glad to help. Right now I'm really busy... 01:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :You know what? Forget everthing I just said.My first siggy. I don't know if I'll update it.D7015 TalkFactory 01:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) 11:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :LAZRO PREVAILS! :...Yeah, I fixed my friend's errors, blahn blahn.LazroTalk 21:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Siggy test Ignore this section. 16:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) My happy little surprise joy gift pet guy. Samson is his name. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Samson it is. :) 16:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Something about a box? Did I miss something? o_o Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 00:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) It's a game we made on the chatroom a while ago. 02:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) But DMS deleted it with no apparant reson. 02:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog Deletion. Read the AAAAAA reason. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Because it AAAAAA does. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Deathgen?! Oh crap. He was kidnapped? But by who- *EXPLOSION* *STATIC* (DMS) Deathgen isn't a he. It's a poisonous compound I made in my lab. Get yo facts right. 17:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *STATIC* Coding fail! xD 17:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) **STATIC LOOK AT THE AAAAAA WORLD MAP YOU BBBBB STATIC** BEEP BEEP BEEP- Answering machine: On. Ahem. That'll happen in all messages... Anyways, you DO realize that I'm made of Dark Energy and the only thing that could destroy me is the Dark Stone? And that DMS took the Dark Stone away from you in the end of Trix 2? And that I still have admin powers? Exactly. CCCC your CCCC. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You do realize I was just joking around? Have a sense of humour, jeez... 02:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Blue genes With my gene technology, your pet revival thing could be much cheaper, requiring only one of any cell for revival (almost as instant too) and the memories could have better quality (YOUR LIFE: now in technicolor!) So whaddyasay?LazroTalk 22:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? 22:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Durp. Look at your Lab thign.LazroTalk 23:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, this looks like really cheap advertising. How does it work, and my pet revival thing never had and never will have a price. Memories having higher quality, what does it mean? You know what, forget what I said. I'll think about it. Really. 23:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ... OK, I made my decision. First of all, the DNA of the pet meant that only one cell is needed. So that makes no difference... Cheaper is void due to no money system here, and speed is NOT a requirement. Better to have effeciency than crappy but fast. Memories are good....... You know, the Revival thing is only a concept so far. I'll probably implement your BlueGenes in somehow, but I need to find a way to use it. Please reply if you want to start working on it n' stuff. Thx. 00:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC)